


Mistletoe Kisses

by Cambiontwins



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Candy Canes, Christmas Morning, Christmas Party, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request for Yukifan8299. Sora and Roxas are best friends and go to Kairi and Namine’s Christmas party where the two girls trick them into kissing under the mistletoe. Things escalate the next morning and the two find love that had been hidden for many years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic for Yukifan8299, I hope you like it and that you will leave a review. Here is another Kingdom Hearts fic, I really love this fandom with the Roxas/Sora pairing and am so glad I can branch off into this aside from the weekly draw I do with Succubi so thank you for the many requests involving this fandom.
> 
> Mistletoe Kisses  
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

The music was loud, but then again any party Kairi and Namine threw was sure to be loud, especially if Axel was the one behind the music. Sora stood at the bar that the two had bought and decorated for this party, he had a glass of Kairi’s famous eggnog in his hand, he never really drank but he never passed on his friends eggnog, she just did something with it that made it taste like pure heaven. Kairi and Namine had moved in together a few months ago and had wanted everyone here for Christmas, and with Namine being rich it was a pretty big house, five bedrooms and a guest house which they rented to Sora’s best friend Roxas, and if he was being honest his crush too but unlike his girlfriends he didn’t have the courage to confess his feelings.

 

Sora looked around the room he was in, everything was decorated with rich taste but it was too over done for his own tastes. “Want a refill?” Sora heard his friend Riku ask from across the bar, Kairi and Namine had asked him to keep and eye on the bar since the teen worked at one and knew how everything worked. Sora turned his attention to his friend and nodded as he passed him his near empty glass, Riku moved his head to the sound of the upbeat Christmas music as he poured the spiky haired boy’s drink.

 

Roxas was talking to Namine, his back was to the bar and so he didn’t see Sora. “That was really a sight huh, who knew that someone could really do that…” Namine kept taking to the blond boy, and she kept throwing glances and smiles over his shoulder to someone behind him but Roxas didn’t let it bother him too much. Kairi walked up to Sora where he was still standing at the bar, she needed to get her friend moving and help him enjoy the party, and luckily for him he didn’t have to do too much since she and Namine have already figured it all out for him.

 

“Sora I need some help with something, do you think you can help me?” She asks when she stops in front of her friend, Sora puts his drink down and gives a toothy grin and an “Sure” before he follows her to the kitchen, though he bumps into her as she stops suddenly, “We might need some more help; think you can ask someone else to help to. Axel and Riku are busy so don’t bother them” the redhead says now facing her friend again. Sora nods and heads off to look for someone to help, and the first person he sees is his best friend and crush, Roxas.

 

Sora taps on his friends shoulder and waits for him to turn around, and when he does the whole room goes quiet, even the music stops playing. Sora looks around to see what’s happening and he sees that everyone is looking at him, and Roxas. Sora turns back to the blond and sees him redder then the decorations as he blushes, Sora is really confused now… until he follows his friends eye motions upwards and spots the little mistletoe hanging from the archway that Roxas had been standing next to. Sora puts the pieces of the puzzle together and turns to glare at Kairi as she smiles at him.

 

“Kiss, kiss, kiss…” everyone starts to chant, and it makes Sora blush that everyone was in on this. The brunette turns back to the blond and locks eyes with him, he sees the boy swallow before he slowly nods his head. Sora sees Roxas close his eyes and lean in, and before Sora knows what is going on he is also leaning in until he meets the soft and sweet lips of the blond.

 

At first their lips are just touching but when Roxas tastes the eggnog and Sora tastes the candy canes that he knows Roxas loves they both start moving their lips. Sora feels Roxas cup his face with his hands as they deepen the kiss, but just as soon as it had begun it had ended.

 

After they broke apart for air Sora had just stood there stunned and watched as Roxas left, the other boy must have felt too embarrassed and Sora knew that he didn’t like being put on the spot like that. The rest of the night was a blur to the brunette, his thoughts on the blond and his lips which he felt himself miss as he let his own fingers touch his own, he could still feel how those lips had felt on his own and he wanted to feel them again.

 

Sora was crashing in the guest house on Roxas’ couch, but when he had turned in for the night after midnight and all the merry Christmas’ the blond was already asleep in his room, and Sora didn’t have the heart or courage to wake the boy.

 

Sora woke up early the next morning, or later depending on how you look at it. He sat up and his mind went back to last night, to the kiss he had shared with his best friend and then another head went there too. Sora looked down at his hard on just as Roxas entered the room dressed in candy cane boxers and a sleeveless white shirt, his hair was a mess; the brunette gathered the blankets he was sleeping under onto his lap to hide his problem before his friend (who was not helping his problem) came to sit next to him.

 

“Morning… Merry Christmas” the blond said after he had settled next to his friend and turned to look at him, Sora returned the smile his friend was still giving him, “Merry Christmas, and morning to I guess” the brunette was nervous and he knew that the blond was to. “So…” Roxas began, “About last night” Sora interrupts him, “I liked it” the brunette blurts out before he could stop himself.

 

Roxas is taken aback by his friends declaration, he was working up to tell him that he had also liked it but he didn’t know how he was going to admit for liking Sora since the day that Namine had introduced them years ago. “You’re not mad?” Roxas asks the question he was too scared to ask last night, though Sora did not answer him, instead the boy closed his eyes and seemed to be gathering up his courage because in the next moment the brunette was on the blonds lap, his reindeer boxers against his own candy cane ones. “I’m not mad, I wanted to do that for so long but I have never been able to go through with telling you how I felt. It tore me up inside that I was in love with my bes…” Sora shut his mouth when he realised what he had just confessed, his cheeks the same colour as the bright red tinsel decorating the roof. “You love me?” Roxas asked his own cheeks the same colour as his friends. Sora bit his bottom lip as he nodded yes to his friend, “I have since we first met” the brunette admitted.

 

Roxas felt a smile spread across his face, he leaned closer to those lips that he wanted to taste again, “I love you too; I have since we met too. I guess we were both too nervous and afraid to risk our friendship, but now that I know you feel the same I have to make up for all those years that I could not do this” the blond said as he closed the gap between them and his lips met those of the boy in his lap and it was like fireworks were going off as they kissed.

 

Their lips moved with meaning and fever as they made out, kissing long forgotten as now they grabbed and groped whatever their hands could find. Sora let his hands settle on the hem of his friend’s shirt before he broke the kiss and lifted the shirt off without protest from the blond, “How about we make up some other stuff we missed out on” the brunette said as he nibbled on the blonds neck. “Yes… fuck yes” the blond moaned out, his hands grabbing at Sora, his left tangling itself in the spiky mess of brown hair and his right hand squeezing one of his friends round globs while he massages his ass.

 

Roxas pulls on the brown hair and his friend back to his face where he captures his lips again; they both open their mouths to each other, both moaning into the kiss as they tasted each other. Roxas feels Sora’s hard on through his boxers rubbing up against his quickly hardening member, both of them are trying to devour the other just to make up for the time that they could have been doing this years ago. “I…t-think… we… should mo-ve… this to… the bed… room” Sora said between breaths, though he wanted to move this to the bedroom he did not expect how Roxas was going to do that.

 

Roxas grabbed the brunettes ass with both hands and stood up with Sora holding onto him, the brunette moaning as their clothed members rubbed up together with the effort of getting up and then with each step that they took to the bedroom. As Sora fell onto the bed, his back hitting the soft mattress and the smell that belonged to Roxas enveloped him he let out another moan.

 

Roxas eased down his boxers and licked his lips as he saw his dick spring free from its confines, seven inches of heaven in the blond’s eyes. Sora let out a gasp when the blond boy grabbed his dick, the feeling new to him since he had never done this before but he really wanted to do this now, though he was not prepared for what the blond did next.

 

Roxas leaned down and flicked his tongue out to lick at the head which made the boy under him moan and arch his back, Roxas smiled and started to lick the dick in his hand even more. Sora was going mad, he had never felt anything like this, sure he could bend just right to get his own head in his mouth but the thought of this being Roxas’ tongue giving him this pleasure just made it feel better somehow. The blond loved hearing the sounds his new lover was making and decided to pull more of those sounds from him as he lowered himself down and started to suck the dick into his warm mouth.

 

Sora let his mouth fall open as he felt his friend, lover or whatever he was now swallow him until he felt all of him enveloped in the warmth of the blonds mouth. Roxas let his tongue roam all over his dick as he started to suck and occasionally bob his head, it felt amazing and Sora didn’t know what else to do but moan and grab hold of the blond spikes as they continued to give him pleasure.

 

Roxas pulled off with a smirk as he just thought of something, he quickly got up and walked over to his kitchen and came back with a handful of candy canes, he gave the brunette a devilish smirk as he surrounded Sora’s dick with the tasty treats and then swallowing him down again. Sora writhed beneath the blond as the new feeling was driving him closer and closer to that edge that would make him see snow white stars, and the blond knew that he was close because of the way he was trying to buck his hips up and the way his dick pulsed in his mouth.

 

“Rox… I-I-I’m… close” Sora got out as he felt his balls start to pump the cum up through his dick, though Roxas ignored the boy under him as he just sucked harder until he tasted his treat. Sora came with a loud moan, he kept pumping cum into his lovers mouth; he had never cummed so much in his whole life. After what felt like hours Roxas stopped swallowing and pulled off of the brunettes member, he licked his lips and smiled as he liked the taste of a candy cane flavoured Sora.

 

“You taste good, real good” the blond whispered into the brunette’s ear before he kissed the satisfied boy who had a smile on his dopy looking face, Roxas parted the boys lips easily as he shared the taste with its owner. They both moaned as they shared the taste of Sora and candy canes back and forth but Roxas had other plans as he felt the brunettes limp member give an interested twitch.

 

Roxas started kissing down his lovers body, he attached his lips to the pulse point on the delicious neck that the brunette offered up freely, when he heard Sora moan at the pleasure he was given Roxas slipped his fingers past those wonderful and addicting lips. The blond boy continued his path down the other boys body, leaving hot kisses and hickeys in his wake, all the while having his right hands fingers being sucked by a tongue he wished could have sucked him off everyday for the years that he has missed, but that would have to wait for later because right now all he wanted to do was get inside of this wonderful boy who has owned the key to his heart for so long.

 

The blond sucked the brunettes nipples into his mouth one at a time, he had to hold the boy under him down as he arched up into the touch and pleasure and knowing that he was making Sora do all of these little acts of pleasure made him harder then he has ever been in his life. When he reached the boys hard again dick he gave it a quick lick and kiss before moving even lower, he sucked the boys balls into his mouth, first one and then the other, and then to both of their surprise he sucked both into his mouth and Sora tried to fuck the air as he couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Roxas’ fingers were still being toyed with by that amazing tongue as he lifted the smooth thighs and settled between them as he spread soft and firm cheeks to reveal the tight entrance that they hid, Roxas looked up at his friend and smiled at the expression he saw as he pulled his fingers out of that talented mouth, he brought his attention back to the tight hole he really wanted. The blond spread the other boy some more before he dove in and started to lick at the tight entrance and prod at it with one spit sleek finger; Sora clutched at the bed beneath him as he felt Roxas play with his virgin hole, he has never even touched himself there and boy did he wish he had now or better yet he wished that Roxas had touched him there everyday for the years that they have missed.

 

When the first finger slipped in Sora didn’t even notice but the second finger brought him out of his haze as he felt himself being opened by his life long crush, he felt his new lover search around inside of him and when he found what he was looking for Sora nearly jumped off of the bed and through the roof from the sensation. Never before in his life had he felt this much pleasure, he didn’t even think someone could feel this good but Roxas was always proving to him that life can be new and fun every single day. Sora didn’t notice the third finger or the slight burn that came with it, he was too high on the pleasure of Roxas pushing certain buttons inside of him, but when those three fingers left him he did notice and whine at the loss.

 

“You’re beautiful, and you’re all I want for Christmas. You and nothing else, because I love” Roxas said when he was eye level with the brunette again, he leaned down to plant a quick tender kiss to Sora’s lips before pulling away and then slowly pushing his eight inches against the loosened entrance, and when his head breached the muscle Sora’s mouth fell open in a silent scream, whether it was because of pleasure or pain Roxas didn’t know but he still kept sliding deeper and deeper.

 

Sora has never felt so full in his whole life, but he has never felt so loved either as he felt Roxas kiss away his tears and hold him close; but the blond didn’t have to kiss away his tears because they were not because of the pain, they were because of the joy and love he felt for his lover, he was crying because he was finally with the person who he has loved most and he couldn’t be happier.

 

After some time to allow for Sora to adjust Roxas slowly pulled out until only his tip was left inside before he slowly moved back inside of the tight heat that was Sora, his precious Sora who he would do anything for. He looked into the eyes filled with tears, he saw the smile gracing the brunettes lips as the tiny gasps from his thrusts came out of that same sweet mouth, and Roxas couldn’t take it anymore as he closed the small gap between their lips and shared a kiss that conveyed the way he felt, the love and pleasure.

 

The two kissed as they slowly made love to each other, Sora with his hands around the blond’s neck and his legs around his waist while Roxas held onto the brunette’s shoulders and thighs as he continued to move in and out of his best friend turned lover. They continue to kiss and move together for so long that they lose track of time, both of them close but still far off to finishing.

 

When they break apart for air Roxas rests his forehead against the other boys and looked into his blue eyes that were so much like his own, they both share the depth and hue that came will their colour, but now their eyes mirrored something else, love and pleasure and even some devotion. Roxas has never felt like this during sex, each pull out and each thrust back in sent shivers up his spine and toe curling pleasure through his whole body, and nothing will ever be able to compare to Sora after this.

 

Their eyes remained locked as Roxas started to speed up slightly, chasing his release and he could see on Sora’s face that he was close too. Sora was trapped beneath Roxas and his hard cock was trapped between their stomachs where it was being given the friction it needed from their sweat sleek bodies; he was close and he did not think that it was possible to cum again but when he felt his ball rise up and his toes curling he knew that he would be learning a lot with Roxas, his love.

 

Sora came with a moan which Roxas mirrored not long after as he thrust in one last time before he spilled his seed deep inside of the brunette, they laid in each other embrace until they came down from their high. Roxas pulled out of Sora and lay down next to him, “Are we dating now?” Sora asks when he regained his breath, and Roxas didn’t even have to think about it as he turned the brunettes head sideways so that he could kiss those sweet lips again, “I would like that”.

 

Later that day when the two had woken up in each others arms they had shared another loving make out session before getting up to eat something, they sat across from each other and shared a light lunch. “I got this for you” Sora said when he finished eating, he passed a small box across the table to his boyfriend who smiled at him before getting up and walking to the small Christmas tree in his living room and coming back to kiss his boyfriend before placing a small gift in front of him and then taking his seat again.

 

They tore into each others gifts to reveal what is inside. Roxas opened the small box to a small silver ring with the date they first met engraved on the inside of the ring, “I know how much you love your rings and I thought you might like another one” Sora said and got a “I love it” back before he opened his own small box. Inside the small box Sora found a silver chain, he looked at his boyfriend, “I know your own heart chain broke so I thought about getting you a new one” Sora’s smile just grew as he jumped up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

There was one more gift on the table that read, “Open on Christmas morning” from the two girls. They opened it together and saw what the two got them. Inside the box lay two rings of equal size and equal value in the platinum that they were made off, one had the word “sky” and the other an “X” engraved on them and there was a small card there too.

 

“When you two open this and read the card we hope that you are together, but hopefully you wont blame us too much for the little push we had to give you two. We do hope you like the presents and that you will tell us all of the details tomorrow, so please take today to add to those details ;)” Roxas read aloud, the two boys shared a look before both burst out in laughter.

 

The next day Sora and Kairi sat at a small café in town talking, “So did all of our hard work pay off, you haven’t said a single word about you and Roxas?” the redhead asked when Sora lowered his coffee. “I just wanted to torture you a bit” he smirked at his friend who puffed up her cheeks before he continued, “Yeah, me and Rox are dating now. We love each other” he finished his drink after his sentence.

 

“I knew it, I told Namine that you two were head over heels for each other. It took careful planning to get you two together, can you imagine what Namine had to talk to Roxas about to not have him move from next to the mistletoe all night long until you were a bit more loose on the eggnog” the redhead confessed.

 

Across town in a restaurant Namine was confessing the same thing to Roxas, at the same time both Roxas and Sora smiled at their friends and said, “Thank you for the best Christmas ever”.

**Author's Note:**

> One Christmas fic out of the way, I had so much fun writing this. Don’t judge but I listened to some holiday music while I wrote this and I don’t think that I have ever been more into writing a fic then I was while listening to Christmas music.
> 
> I hope more requests will be coming our way from this fandom; and Yukifan8299, I hope you liked it even with some of the small changes I made to your plotline, drop a review and let us know. Like with Halloween me and Succubi have chosen to write fics for the holidays, and while she is writing something new I have decided to update Chocolate Bangs and Tricks with a Christmas chapter, but I might post it as a separate story so look out for that on the 25th.
> 
> Enjoy the holidays everyone, they are fading quickly and should be enjoyed with the people you love most while you still can, so go out there and gather your courage and confess to that special if you haven’t already, it is Christmas time after all.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FF.net


End file.
